


Hellbound

by brass-gears (golden_circuitry)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, id imagine this takes place during the middle to end of comic 6, scars mention, with a hypothetical engie death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_circuitry/pseuds/brass-gears
Summary: A little chat over Engineer's newest scar.
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Hellbound

“Oh, Labourer.. “ Spy murmurs sympathetically, almost adoringly as he traces over the fresh scar adorning Engineer’s side, spanning from just below his sternum across his left side to slightly above his hip. “ Where have you been? “ 

Spy asks, more meaningfully than he likely has in his entire life, seeing as Engineer is, somehow, the most meaningful person in his life. Neither of them miss the irony in it.

“To hell. “ He states simply, before quickly continuing on with his statement when he notices Spy’s lips twitching down into a concerned frown. “Not what you’re thinking about. Not yours. “

When Spy doesn’t interrupt him, he takes it as encouragement, shifting to sit beside him in the bloodstained sand.

“A hell built, just for me. “ He sighs, the smell of soot and smoke and lavender still all-too-thick in the air. “For the hands that could never bleed, and the lives that would never end. “

“And..?”

“And you were there. “ He adds, leaning into Spy without an ounce of hesitation. ” Because the only thing worse than being without you, is you being with me.”


End file.
